GoodyTwoShoes, or Sexy New Shoes?
by Boogum
Summary: The most OOC, cliched DG fanfic I could think of. Written for a challenge.


**Disclaimer: Did not create any of HP characters, etc etc.**

**Warning: This was supposed to be the most OOC, clichéd fanfic I could think of, so it is meant to be bad.**

**A/N: This fanfic was also written for the 7 'fore 7 challenge.**

**Goodie Two Shoes, or Sexy New Shoes?**

Ginny Weasley pulled on her uniform, tucking up her school skirt so that it barely covered her rather well shaped bottom. She pushed up her breasts in the witch-wonder bra to give more cleavage, skilfully setting out her blouse so that a rather nice view could be seen to her overflowing bosom. She then picked up the black eyeliner and artfully sketched the black around her eyes, bringing out the deep-brown colour, and finally traced her lips with a dark-red lipstick.

Grinning mischievously at her reflection, she blew a kiss and then walked away from the mirror, knowing that she was about to break the ideal so many people had formed about her.

Ginny Weasley was no longer going to be the good, sweet Gryffindor.

Leaving her dorm, she walked down to the Great Hall and entered with her head held high and a wicked gleam in her eyes. A smile came to her lips at the horrified expressions being thrown her way by the other students.

Her plan was working.

She had decided that she wasn't going to put up with Harry ignoring her any longer and so had decided to get rid of her goody-good look and try something new. The one good thing about it was that she definitely caught attention, especially male attention.

Ginny smirked, giving a few flirtatious winks at some of the boys, and then took her seat at the Gryffindor table. Ron was staring at her like a fish. Harry couldn't keep his eyes of her breasts. Ginny smirked even more. Now he would know what he was missing out on.

"Ginny," Hermione began in a shocked voice. "What on earth are you wearing?"

Ginny stared at Hermione haughtily. She was a bit tired of the girl always mothering her and she didn't need any of them anymore. She could do what she liked, for she was sixteen now and had developed some nice feminine assets over the summer, so why not use them?

"Oh shutup, Hermione," snapped Ginny. "I can wear what I like, so just get over it."

Hermione looked highly offended and muttered something to Ron. Ginny ignored all of them and glanced about the Great Hall. She paused when a pair of stormy grey eyes met hers at the Slytherin table.

Draco Malfoy was watching her, a small smirk curling his thin lips. He moved his pale-blond hair out of his face and, to Ginny's amazement, winked at her.

She felt her heart speed up. Everyone knew he was the Slytherin sex god, and more than once she had heard tales from the awe-struck females telling what they had experienced in his silky bed.

Deep down Ginny had always wondered, but she had never dared to do anything. Now that she wasn't Miss Goody-Good, she didn't think there was any harm in letting her mind wander a bit...

Breakfast finished and Ginny made her way out of the Great Hall through the swarming crowds of students all trying to get out at the same time. She took a less frequented corridor to get to her next class and let out a small squeak when someone placed a hand over her mouth and pulled her into a shadowy alcove.

Ginny could feel her heart racing, her pulse pounding in her throat, and tried to peer into the shadows to see who her captor was. Her blood quickened when she saw a pair of stormy grey eyes staring down at her, a smirk etched on his painfully handsome face. It was the Slytherin sex god himself.

"Well, well," Draco whispered huskily in her ear, the sound tickling the small hairs on the back of her neck pleasantly. "Look what I've caught. A little Weaslette dressed in a way I'm sure her brother would not agree with."

Ginny lifted up her chin and stared him straight in the eyes. "What my brother thinks means nothing to me. I can do what I like."

Draco laughed softly. Ginny felt his hands move around her waist.

"Of course you can, but do you think it is wise to invite such attention to yourself, little Weasley?"

Ginny frowned to herself, feeling suddenly uncomfortable at his sudden proximity. Just what was he playing at anyway? She had wanted Harry to notice her, not Draco Malfoy, though she couldn't deny that he was dead gorgeous, with his toned body from Quidditch, and his perfect features. Any girl would drool over him.

"I'm not complaining, Weasley," he whispered in that same husky voice, "but I would have thought such a good little girl like you would be afraid to play such a dangerous game."

Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously. She was so sick of people thinking she was little miss perfect. Harry, Ron and Hermione barely noticed her, and everyone else looked down on her. She would show them, all of them, and it would start with Draco Malfoy.

"I'm not as good as you think," said Ginny determinedly, and reached up and took his face in her hands, pulling him down to kiss him hard on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately, feeling the heady rush of lust as he responded just as eagerly. She could feel her lips bruising against his but didn't care. This was the most exhilarating and dangerous thing she had done. She was actually kissing the enemy, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Ginny realised all of those girls were right. Draco did know how to kiss a girl and make her feel weak at the knees.

Draco finally pulled his lips away and smirked at Ginny's expression. "Enjoy that, did you, Weasley?" he asked lazily.

Ginny opened her eyes and blushed slightly. He laughed again and led her out of the alcove, a small smile on his lips.

"Don't kid yourself, Weasley. You're not a bad girl, just a bit of tramp."

Ginny glared at him, her face flushing bright red.

He winked at her and then walked down the hallway whistling slightly, leaving Ginny feeling very confused and angry.

Was he saying that she was just being stupid? Or was he joking?

Annoyed that she couldn't figure out what he had meant, Ginny walked to her class, no longer feeling as sexy as she did when she had first left her room that morning.


End file.
